The Blackened Rose : A Sonamy Story
by SakuraYasumi4
Summary: This story circles around Amy Rose and her birthday. But when Eggman shows up uninvited to the party, a dispute later results in her gaining a "negative" power. Will Sonic and friends be able to save her before it's too late? Find out soon!
1. Chapter 1: The Opening of the Bud

"_**The Blackened Rose**__: __**A SonAmy Story"  
Chapter 1: " The Opening of the Bud"**__  
By SakuraYasumi4  
__ ( Author's note: Hello everyone, I go by the name SakuraYasumi4! This my first story on so I hope you SonAmy and Sonic the Hedgehog fans enjoy my story! ^-^ All characters used in this fanfiction belong to SEGA and are not my own.)_

_ In the Sonic world, Mobius, lies a special day held-a birthday! But not just any birthday, it was the birthday of a very special girl. Most know her as of former royalty, a freedom fighter, or who she proclaims as " Sonic's girlfriend". Her name Amelia Rose, or Amy for short. It is her 16th birthday~ and she now awakens in the Rabbit residence, living with her best friends, Cream and Cheese.  
_"Ahhhh~..." Amy says waking up and stretching. " Is it morning already?" Amy gets up from her bed throwing the blanket to the side and opens her curtains. The sunlight beams through her bedroom, brightening up her pink floral room. Amy rubs her eyes hurriedly looking at the balloons passing her window. She opens her window and catches the red balloon with a card attached to it. " A card, for me?" Amy says curiously as she opens the card in excitement. She begins to read in a speedy manner:  
_To Amy: Happy Birthday~! I write to you to join Blaze, Rouge and I on a shopping spree to pick out a new birthday dress for you to wear to your party! Get ready soon, Cream.  
_ Amy squeals happily hugging the card to her chest. She drops the card on her bedside and opens her closet doors searching for something to wear, which ironically all she owns is her usual red dress, white trimmed boots and red hairband-an outfit from Honey the Cat's "Dream-Casters" line. She puts on her outfit and brushes her quills at her mirror humming "Follow Me" by Kay Hanley ( Team Rose ending credit song from Sonic Heroes ). Rouge looks at her watch tapping her foot. "What is taking her so long, Cream!?" Rouge says in an annoyed manner. " S-She should be out here soon Ms. Rouge-" Cream said nervously. "Please don't call me that! Rouge will be just fine deary~". Blaze walks over with her hand on her hip. She stops standing before Rouge, Cream and Cheese. "Is she STILL in there Cream?" Blaze said just as impatient as Rouge. "She should be out any minute-!" Cream says just before Amy bursts through the door bumping into Rouge. "I'm here! Sorry for the wait, guys~." Amy says with a slight pant. Rouge puts her arm around Amy playfully, pulling her in for a hug. " Happy Birthday sweetie~! Now let's get going to that mall! I had my eye on a dress that would fabulous on me-!" Blaze and Cream give her a look as Rouge gets a sweatdrop on her head. "-I-I mean, it would look good on YOU darling~~!" Amy smiles happily clasping her hands together. "I can't wait! Let's go girls~!" All the girls jump up excited, heading for the Metropolis mall.  
_While the Sonic girls head to the mall for Amy's birthday attire, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Team Chaotix and Shadow are in Tails's garage thinking on what to get Amy for her special day.  
_ " So, what should we get for Amy this year guys?" Tails said working on his X-Tornado. " Well, I for one, already got her a present that she would like." Knuckles said in a cocky manner, holding up a small pink box with a red ribbon. Shadow looks in his hands that hold a small black and gray box. " I did so as well, Rouge helped me pick this out for her since I don't know much about the pink hedgehog. Except that he has an obsessive love for the faker." Silver gets up looking at Shadow with a confused look. "Faker?" Silver said holding his blue and white present for Amy. " When he says 'Faker', he means 'Sonic the Hedgehog'." Espio says to Silver meditating with his present on top of his head. " Oh, where is he anyways? " Charmy flies around the room happily and excited saying: " I'm so excited for today~!" repeatedly. " I believe he is on his usual run around Mobius." Tails says wiping oil from his fur. " But it's Amy's birthday today, shouldn't he be here deciding on what he should get for her birthday? Or at least helping Vanilla set up for her party while the girls are out?" Silver says slightly worried. Tails walks over to his tool desk picking up his present for Amy, and to the garage door. " Sonic always pulls through when it's needed, so we shouldn't worry. In the mean time, let's help with Amy's party. I'm sure she'll need the help to set up the party before the girls get back." " I suppose you're right, Tails-" Silver says standing up, but gets knocked over by a blushing Vector. "Well what are we waiting for!? LET'S GO!" Vector says blushing heavily opening the garage door and running to her house. Espio gets up sighing and runs after him holding Charmy by his collar. "These people never cease to amaze me with their existence." Shadow says gliding behind Team Chaotix. " Let's make today eventful for Amy, Tails!" Silver says smiling at Tails and teleports to Vanilla's house. " Yeah…. Sonic, I hope you make it on time to her party. We don't want to be like your "date" with her. You better be fast enough to make her happy~!" Tails says putting his present in the X-Tornado and flies to Vanilla's house.  
_As the Sonic guys head to Vanilla's house to help set up for Amy's party. Sonic resides on a hill holding a flower to his nose, taking a deep exhale into its exotic scent and sighing in peace.  
_" What a cool day for the run. The sun's out, birds are chirping, a cool breeze blowing the tree's petals in the air, and soft, warm grass." Sonic says giving out another sigh of relaxation. "What was I suppose to do again?" Sonic pulls out a small indigo present box with a pink bow. He jumps up hurriedly with a surprised expression on his face. " Oh no! Amy's birthday party is today! I gotta head back to 's pronto, or I'll never hear the end of it from her...or her Piko Piko Hammer…" Sonic gets a shiver down his spine and runs to Vanilla's house.

Author's note: Thanks you all for reading the first chapter of my story! There will be more to come pretty soon for all SONIC and Sonamy fans! So sit tight lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2: The Pedals Slowly Flourish

"_**The Blackened Rose**__: __**A SonAmy Story"  
Chapter 2: " The Petals Slowly Flourish "**__  
By SakuraYasumi4  
__ ( Author's note: Hello everyone, I go by the name SakuraYasumi4! This my first story on so I hope you SonAmy and Sonic the Hedgehog fans enjoy my story! ^-^ All characters used in this fanfiction belong to SEGA and are not my own.)  
__Sonic speeds to 's house for Amy's birthday party with a very determined face, holding tightly onto his present for the pink hedgehog. As the blue hedgehog is on his way, the girls are trying on their dresses.  
_" Hey Rosy, what's taking you so long!?'' Rouge yelled into the dressing room, sitting back into her seat now wearing a deep red dress. Blaze is sitting next to Rouge, letting Cream and Cheese brush softly into her purple fur. Blaze is now wearing a white cross over shirt and a lacey white skirt, Cream is wearing a cotton candy pink dress covered in flowers, and Cheese is wearing a bowtie with glitter. " We wouldn't want to be to the party, would we Amy?" Blaze said crossing her arms and legs in an unamused manner. " I'm coming! Sheesh, why are you guys rushing me today? You both sound like Sonic!" "Well someone has to!" Rouge said jokingly. "Hmph!" Amy said walking out from the dressing room. Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese stare in awe at Amy. Amy twirls in a sky blue,shimmering dress with a white rose embedded in the side of her waist and another one in her hair band to match. Amy poses shyly, "So, what do you guys think?" Rouge stands up and puts her arm around Amy's shoulder pulling her in. " You look stunning hun! Now let's go to that party!" Blaze stands up and nods. Cream and Cheese squeal in excitement and admire Amy's dress. Blaze smirks at Amy and gives her a nod of approval.  
_The girls start walking out the mall talking and admiring each other in their attire. Just as the girls are walking out the mall, the boys are at the house finishing up the decorations for Amy's party. Tails is hanging streamers, Knuckles and Silver are blowing balloons, Shadow is helping Vanilla with Amy's cake, and Team Chaotix are preparing the music and dance floor for the party. The boys have fun setting up for the party, and Honey the Cat walks in talking to . They both laugh and Honey drops off a yellow box with a red ribbon on the pile of presents before leaving. Amy's bird friend, Lily, chips around spreading musical cheer for the boys as she spreads bird seed around on the floor for decoration. walks back in the room admiring the setup of the party.  
_" Oh my, what a lovely party. Amy will be so pleased looking at how much work you boys put in for her. I hope this isn't all too much for her." Vanilla said with a soft giggle resting her hand on her face. Vector blushed heavily bashfully rubbing his head. " It's no trouble at all ma'am! Team Chaotix never ceases to please any customer!" Espio stares at Vector minoring irritated, considering the fact that they let down many customers in the past-especially on Charmy's end. Charmy buzzes around Vector teasingly. "Someone likes Cream's mom~" Charmy says sneakily. Vector snorts burning a bright scarlet color. "D-Do not!" "Do too~" "NOT!" "TOO!" NOT!" "TOO-!" "-WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP!?" Espio said annoyed. Vector and Charmy make one last face at each other before going "Hmph!" and turning away from each other. Espio face palms sighing heavily and going back to setting up the dance floor. Vanilla chuckles at Vector and Charmy's little dispute. Upon seeing so, Vector blushes again, rubbing his head laughing and bashfully stands close to Vanilla. "Why are there so many balloons!?" Knuckles said exhaustedly, puffing one last breath of air into the balloon before tying it. He begins to pant heavily as Silver blows and breezes through blowing up each balloon. "Maybe I'm just stronger than you, Knuckles." Silver said slyly before blowing another balloon. Knuckles glares at Silver and then his hand holding the red balloon. He takes a handful of balloons and starts hurriedly blowing up balloons trying to keep up with Silver, who was looking at him chuckling. Knuckles glares at him blowing a balloon and sends it flying at Silver, who gets hit directly in his nose. In the Kitchen, Shadow is topping off Amy's birthday cake with the final strawberry. "There, finished." Shadow said wiping his forehead. Vanilla walks in with Chocola and Big the Cat. " What a lovely cake you made Shadow!" Vanilla said putting a blue bow on Chocola. "Chao Chao!" "Yummy cake~" Big said drooling over the cake. "I hope Froggy can make it to the party!" Shadow scratches his cheek lightly. "Thank you , Maria taught me how to bake back on Space Colony Ark. It brings back many memories….." Shadow says as his ears drop and his eyes lower. Chocola noms on his head playfully to cheer him up. Shadow holds the Chao in his hands. "Looks like you made a new friend out of Chocola, Shadow." Vanilla says smiling before leaving with Big. "And you, Big, can come help me set up the tables." "Okay~..." Big says disappointed from not getting any cake.  
_As the team finishes setting up for Amy's birthday, Sonic is running through the city heading to Vanilla's house.  
_"{ Almost there!...Huh?}" Sonic stops skidding his feet against the concrete. He puts his hand over his eyes and sees a robot terrorizing the city. The robot suddenly stops and flies away in the direction of Vanilla's house. " Heh, he never gives up on his Egg Funland huh?" Sonic says smirking and dashes after the robot.  
"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Rouge said sneakingly. "W-What is it, Rouge?" Amy says alil caught off guard. "We gotta blindfold ya for the next location!" Blaze comes over and blindfolds Amy instantly. Amy takes Cream's hand and walks alongside them. As they walk, Amy can hear the giggles from the girls.  
Tails looks at the girls and talks into his wireless communicator. " Guys, the girls are here! Everyone hide!" Everyone nods and hides in their designated areas. The girls walk over and let go of Amy's hand to go hide. Amy gets nervous. "G-Guys? Where did you go?" Amy says taking off the blindfold. As she does so, everyone jumps up from their hiding spots throwing up streamers and blowing into noisemakers. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" Amy looks at the party in disbelief smiling hard. "A surprise party! For me?" "Of course dear, who else's birthday could it be?" Rouge says with her hand on her hip." Happy Birthday Amy. Everyone helped make this party happen!" Vanilla says walking over with Chocola and Lily. Lily, Chocola, and Cheese fly around Amy's head singing and chirping. The 3 drop a flower crown on her head and dance around her head as they say "Amy Chao Chao~". Amy and Cream giggle happily, Rouge and Blaze intervene taking each of Amy's hand. "Come on Amy, let's go party!" Blaze said excitedly. Both Rouge and Blaze yank her to the party, making Amy run behind them. "W-Whoa, guys! " Amy says laughing as Cream watches and flies behind them with Chocola and Cheese. Vanilla stands back and watches with a soft smile.  
_The party starts and everyone is dancing and socializing. Suddenly, Vector rolls out an object covered by a tarp upon the dancefloor. Everyone surrounds him and the object as he picks up a mic.  
_"Ladies and gentlemen! I bring you, Amy, a present for a voice as profound as yours! But not as profound as mine-!" Vector states in a cocky manner but is interrupted by Charmy's laugh. "More like _TERRIBLE _voice! Your voice is always loud and cracky, Vector!" Vector glares at Charmy with steam coming out his nose and angry tick marks. " Quiet ya little twerp! Before I come over there and use your stinger as a nail to hang a picture!" "Yipe!" Charmy gulps silencing himself. Vector clears his throat and looks back at everyone. "Sorry about that, anyways, I bring to you Amy-!" Vector grabs the tarp and yanks it off the object, which reveals to be a karaoke machine. Everyone looks in awe, Amy's eyes light up with hearts. Rouge takes the mic and passes it to Amy. "And as the birthday girl, you should sing first!" Amy looks at the mic and at Rouge, Blaze, and Cream with a determined look. "Okay, but only if you girls become my back up singers!" She says with a wave of the mic, Rouge smirks at her and gets 3 more mics. " You got it pinkie! Better keep up with me!" Knuckles crosses his arms and looks out the window. "Won't be much to catch up with in her case, she might be too fast for you." Rouge shoots him a stare with flames engulfing her pupils. Knuckles gets a nervous look on his face. " Let's just begin." Blaze says turning on the machine. Everyone gathers around them getting excited, the girls line up and the lyrics to "Follow Me" by Kay Hanley began to show on the screen. As the music plays, Amy sings the song:

Anywhere you wanna go.

Anything you need to know.

All the best in life, I want to get it for you!

Baby, I just feel so fine.

I imagine that you're mine.

You're my world, you're gold.

I only want to protect you.

Whatever I want, I get!

I want, shooting stars.

Whatever I need, I have!

When I'm with you.

Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.

The moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you.

Suddenly, all the...sadness, will just slip away.

And you will see what I mean, If you just follow me in my Dreams!  
_As the girls sing the song, everyone is cheering them on and clapping along to the song. Tails is recording the whole party while chuckling to everyone having fun. Time goes by and the girls finish their song. Everyone claps, and the girls take a bow.  
_"We killed that song girls!" Rouge says someone tired out, but still having energy for more. "Want an encore with me going solo!?" Everyone, except Amy and Cream, yell 'NO!' at Rouge. Rouge pouts slightly and looks away crossing arms. " Your lost! I was saving my voice anyway! Hmph!"  
_Everyone laughs at the situation. 10 minutes go by and everyone is socializing. Amy walks downstairs wearing the presents everyone has given her. She looks around with a disappointed look. She walks up to Knuckles. _  
"Knuckles, have you seen Sonic? He said he would be here!" Amy says slowly growing impatient. Knuckles looks up at her with an unamused look. " Do you see anything blue and spiky around here? Do you see me with blue quills and chili dog all over my face?" Amy gives Knuckles a crossed look before lightly stomping away. Knuckles jumps in front of her. "No, seriously, do you see any chili dog on my face?" Amy gives him a snarl before walking past him. Knuckles gets a shiver up his spine and a sweatdrop on his head. " Geez, what's her deal?" Amy goes to the table and asks Tails. "Tails, has Sonic been here yet? I haven't seen him all day!" Amy starts tapping her foot vigorously. Tails scratches his cheek fur. " Sorry Amy, I haven't. Maybe he's running late." Amy looks down making her hammer appear startling Tails and Cream. "Yeah, the so called 'fastest thing alive' is running late. He's gonna need all the speed he's got when I get done with him!" Amy says storming away from the table. Tails and Cream sigh of relief and go back to talking and eating their cupcakes. Amy sighs heavily putting away her hammer. "{ Sonnnniiiiiiicccc~~~! Where are you!?}" Hm?" Amy says noticing Shadow observing the microphone. She smirks and walks over to him, startling him. " Hi Shadow! Why are you observing the mic?" Shadow clears his throat in a somewhat bashful manner. "Well….uhhh…." Amy hands him the mic. "Would you like to sing?" Amy says giving him a gentle smile. Shadow reluctantly takes the mic, Charmy buzzes over and gets a mic as well. " C'mon Shadow! I'll sing with you!" As Shadow opens his mouth to begin singing, a sudden earthquake shakes up the floor and knocks everyone off balance. The quake stops and everyone gets up, Silver helps Blaze up. "What was that!?" Knuckles says rushing out the door.  
_Seeing Knuckles rush outside, everyone rushes out the door to see a huge red and black box with the Eggman symbol on it. Above the present floats the man himself, Dr. Eggman chuckling out louder than usual.  
_" Of course it had to be you, Eggman!" Silver says annoyed. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! But of course! You didn't think I wouldn't come to the party would you!? I was even nice enough to bring you a present pinkie!" "No present from you is ever nice, !" Tails said floating from the ground. " Ahh, but you have yet to see what it is!" Eggman says pressing a button opening the box.  
_The box opens sending winds of dust at the group. Everyone covers their eyes and starts coughing as the smoke screen clears up. The smoke clears up and reveals a huge robot with a cannon in the middle. The group looks up at the robot stunned.  
_ "Seriously, when do you have time to make these things!?" Knuckles yells to Eggman. Eggman gives a worried look. " Well, I do have Orbot and Cubot, so I'm not completely by myself when making these." " Of course not…" Shadow said facepalming. Eggman gives an evil grin. " Oh but don't worry Amy, this present has an _extended _warranty!" Eggman states as he presses a button. The robot extends its arms and grabs Cream. Cream starts yelling out trying to break free of the robot's grip. Amy gets angry and summons her Piko Piko Hammer. " Eggman, this is my party that you ruined! And. You're. Gonna. PAAAYYY!" Amy says as her body is engulfed in flames. The robot multiplies the amount of arms it has and starts attacking the group. Amy throws her hammer at the arm holding Cream and breaks it, forcing it to release its grip upon her. Cream starts to fall but is soon caught by Tails. " I gotcha Cream." Tails says with a charming smile. Cream smiles softly at Tails and hugs him. Tails blushes softly setting her on her feet. "Thank you Tails~" Tails rubs the back of his head chuckling. " No problem, now let's stop Eggman!" Cream nods in agreement and attacks the robot. " HOHOHOHO! This robot is made from more steel and metal than any other robot I have ever created! It will be a lot harder to defeat this one!"  
_As Eggman states those words, a blue blur runs across the robot cutting across the head. Everyone stares at the blur as it stops on the arm on the robot. The blur appears to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman glares at the hedgehog.  
_ "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I see you haven't changed much Egghead!" Sonic says wiping his nose. " SONIC!" Everyone looks at him happily, Amy however looks at him with hearts in her eyes. " Darn you Sonic! Must you always come at the worst of times!?" Sonic smirks and spinballs around the robot, shredding it and breaks each arm. Sonic lands in front of the group looking back at Eggman. " Sorry Eggbrain, I just can't help myself! After all, I am the fastest thing alive!" "Show off much?" Knuckles says walking over to Sonic with crossed arms. Amy pushes Knuckles to the side and glomps Sonic. " Oh Sonic! You came, you really came!" Amy says with tear-filled eyes. " Amyyyy~..." Everyone chuckles happily while Eggman glares down upon them. " I may struck out, but I'm not out the game Sonic! With this control, I will make you my puppet and I will have my Eggland! Hohoho!" Eggman gloats pressing the button. The robot's cannon charges up and points directly at Sonic. Amy takes notice and pushes Sonic out the way. "Sonic, look out!"

_The cannon fires a sky blue lazer beam at Amy, who holds it back with her Piko Piko Hammer. The hammer slowly breaks and the beam hits her, exploding minorly on contact and sends after winds at the group. The winds cease and dust starts clearing up. Sonic coughs and tries to look around for her. "AMY!" A dark figure is seen through the smokescreen. The smoke clears up and reveals Amy with dark magenta eyes and her quills slightly longer and darker than usual. The group looks at her stunned_.

"...A-Amy….?" Sonic says as his eyes widen.  
Author's note: Thanks you all for reading the first chapter of my story! There will be more to come pretty soon for all SONIC and Sonamy fans! So sit tight lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3: The Rose Grows Thorns

"_**The Blackened Rose**__ : __**A SonAmy Story"  
Chapter 3: " The Rose Grows Thorns"**__  
By SakuraYasumi4  
__ ( Author's note: Hello everyone, I go by the name SakuraYasumi4! This my first story on so I hope you SonAmy and Sonic the Hedgehog fans enjoy my story! ^-^ All characters used in this fanfiction belong to SEGA and are not my own. And also, very sorry for taking so long for the chapters! School, and work, and junk. Ya know the story~ ^^'' Oh! And btw, I have a DeviantArt, same name; so in the future, best believe I will make this into a comic. And, hopefully, a fanimation. Back to the story!)  
__The cannon fires a sky blue laser beam at Amy, who holds it back with her Piko Piko Hammer. The hammer slowly breaks and the beam hits her, exploding minorly on contact and sends after winds at the group. The winds cease and dust starts clearing up. Sonic coughs and tries to look around for her. "AMY!" A dark figure is seen through the smokescreen. The smoke clears up and reveals Amy with dark magenta eyes and her quills slightly longer and darker than usual. The group looks at her stunned_.

"...A-Amy….?" Sonic says as his eyes widen. Amy looks at her hands with an emotionless look. "{What is this...feeling?} She says to herself. Cream floats to her. "A-Amy, are you okay?" Cream lands and slowly walks to her with Cheese. "Yes…-" Amy says as her eyes glow brightly. "-I'm fine." Amy raises her hand and wind forces Cream away. Cream flies into the group, with Tails catching her, knocking them both over. "I gotcha Cream." Tails winces helping her up. "Thank you, Tails." Knuckles gets up cracking his knuckles. "Well I'm not gonna stand for that!" He states as he charges for Amy, jumping up, and diving cocking back his fist.  
_ As Knuckles dives in for the punch, Amy opens her glowing eyes and unfolds her arms catching his punch. Knuckles gives a stunned look as Amy gives a slight, evil smirk. Her grip gets tighter, breaking the spikes on his gloves and then spine blasts him. Knuckles cries out in pain as he is sent flying into a nearby tree, knocked unconscious. The group stares at Amy in great disbelief. Orbot and Cubot come into the control room with Eggman, staring down at the scene.  
_" It appears that Amy was hit with the negativity ray, from protecting Sonic." Orbot states while scanning the analysis paper. Eggman snatches the paper from Orbot. "Give me _THAT!" _Eggman reads the paper hurriedly. "If that ray hit Amy instead of Sonic, does that mean we have the upper hand because she is their friend, or will be as Shadow used to be?" asked Orbot. "I think that just makes her your personal slave, !" says Cubot excitedly. Eggman strokes his mustache smirking evilly. "This will be interesting." Eggman grabs the microphone. "Amy, we will retreat for now!" Amy looks up at the robot after drop kicking Silver into the ground with her arms crossed. "Yes sir." Amy suddenly transports into the control room next to Eggman with her eyes closed. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot jumped back startled. "And you even have teleportation!?" Amy looks at her wrists. "With each present given, I was given the opposite power from that person."  
[FLASHBACK: _Amy is fighting Blaze using the ring given to her which turned from a fire stone, to a water stone. Amy then attacks Tails using electromagnetic waves from her wristbands. Sonic charges at her from behind in his spin attack form. Amy turns around to Sonic stopping his attack with her foot, slowly stopping the attack. Sonic stares up at her with a slightly worried look, as Amy glares down at him. "Amy, what's happened to you!?" Sonic grabs Amy's shoulders shaking her. "This isn't you, you have to fight this!" Amy grabs both of Sonic's wrists and lowers them off of her shoulders, still holding them. As she is holding him close, time seems to slow down. Amy gets closer to him and whispers something in his ear, then pulls Sonic to her and knees his stomach. His eyes widen and falls over coughing up blood. Silver runs up to them lunging at Amy and the flashback ends._]  
"I see, in that case, we will use this power to help make my EggLand! And together, we will rule Mobius, and soon, the universe! HOOOOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughs to himself. Orbot and Cubot try to join in but are glared at by Eggman. Amy looks up at Eggman. "I must train in order to continue to defeat our enemies..." Amy states in a rather cold, emotionless tone. She makes a tight fist. "...especially that blue abomination, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman gets a shiver and clears his throat. He then gives a evil smirk while fixing his glasses. "Of co-o-ourse, Let's go! The Chaos Emeralds will be mine!"  
_Eggman flies away in the head of the robot laughing as the group stares at him escape. The group comes together.  
_ "Is...Is everyone okay?" Rouge asks helping Knuckles up. "Yeah, I'm okay." Tails says rubbing his head. "What about Sonic?"  
_The group looks at Sonic as Sonic looks up in the sky. He then drops to his knees still staring up at the sky, silently. Cream walks over to Sonic and sits next to him.  
_ "We'll get her back, Cream." Sonic says looking at her and smirks. "And we'll bring her back home safely….to make sure her birthday is the best one she ever has!" "YEAH!" The group says making a fist and pointing it to the air.  
_The group, except Sonic, runs back to Ms. Vanilla's house. Sonic looks down at his hand, holding Amy's present. He remembers what Amy says before hitting him-  
_ "...I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog…."  
_Sonic clutches onto the gift, slowly shaking and tearing up as her words repeat into his head. He, then, loosens his grip on her present and runs to the house. The setting changes to Amy Rose in a chamber on the Egg Fleet v.2 , training with Orbot. Orbot is holding punching mitts as Amy is sending punch-kick combos, and one last hit sends him flying and crashing into the wall. Amy stares at Orbot, emotionless.  
_" I have no further use for a weak opponent, like you. Leave." Amy states turning away from Orbot to her chamber's closet. Orbot leaves disheartened as Cubot enters holding the broken halves of Amy's hammer. "Sorry Amy, I couldn't fix it. Oh wait, I have an idea!" Cubot hurriedly turns from her, and starts moving his hands at a fast pace. Cubot, then, turns to her holding out the hammer with the handle taped together. "Ta-da! As good as new! Maybe even better!" He says pridefully handing her, what was, the Piko Piko hammer as it falls apart in her hands. Cubot gets a sweatdrop, rubbing the back of his metallic head with a soft chuckle. "Heheh, sorry-" Amy interrupts his sentence by Chaos punching him into the crater Orbot left into the wall. Amy opens her eyes staring down at the pieces of her hammer into her hand. As she stares at the pieces, she begins to think back:  
[FLASHBACK: _The setting takes place when Amy is about 10 years old, she is in the forest training with her Piko Piko Hammer. She swings her hammer once more and knocks over the remaining training dummies. She falls onto her hands and knees panting heavily. "What a workout...I..wonder..if Sonic...ever trains..this hard?" Amy says looking up at the sky as clouds flow by. It starts to rain heavily, forcing everyone to run into their homes. Amy gets up slowly, starting on one knee and slowly rises pushing her body up with the hammer. "I..will catch up to you Sonic...and I'll show you, I can protect you...like you've always done for Mobius!" Amy hops onto her feet and clenches her hammer. "Tornado Hammer Spin!" Amy and makes the hammer grow spins with her hammer at fast speeds, making winds pick up and cherry blossom petals surround her. Amy slows down and comes to a stop, panting heavily and wiping her forehead. The trees that surrounded her now have cuts on the trunk and the petals form a perfect circle around her. The rain stops as a sunset burns the skies, leaving a rainbow that shines from the rains droplets. Amy looks up with a faint smile and heavy eyes. "I...did it…I finally did it…." Amy's vision blurs up as she wobbles side to side, letting go and dropping her hammer. "...I made…-" Amy closes her eyes leaning forward. "-the perfect…-" Amy then leans back, falling. "-...Hammer…-" Amy's vision goes black as she falls onto the blanket of flower petals. "-...Attack…" Amy says with a faint voice and a gentle smile as she falls asleep. Flashback ends._]  
Amy stares at her hands longer, slowly gripping them. Her fangs grow and her eyes glow bright. " That hedgehog...Sonic…" Amy then turns to a box left next to her by Cubot. She drops the hammer pieces and picks up the box, she then opens it to see a Chaos Emerald. She picks it up and observes it. " A Chaos Emerald…." She sets it down and stands up looking into a mirror. "This dress is not fit for combat." Amy states as she rips it off of her body and opens the closet.  
_As Amy goes through the closet for a different set, Eggman flies the Egg Fleet v2 towards Green Hill. Eggman types the coordinates into the a computer, making a map appear on the windshield. Orbot is seen fixing Cubot as Cubot looks down saddened.  
_ "All I did was try to help, Orbot. And she hit me, really _really _hard!" Cubot says "crying" into Orbot arms. Orbot comforts him, petting his head. " It's okay Cubot, I'm sure it's only because she is in her negative state." Cubot looks up at him. "Really?" Orbot pets him more. "Of course, I'm sure the real Amy would've appreciated you trying to fix her hammer. The _real _Amy would've thanked you and loved that you tried your hardest to fix it." Cubot gets up and clasps his hands together in a lovey-dovey fashion. "Yeahh~ and she probably would start liking me, instead of that dumb 'ol Sonic!" Cubot says in a swooning voice as he daydreams of he and Amy dating. Amy comes in destroying his thought bubble. Amy glares down at them with an emotionless stare, making Cubot and Orbot hold each other in fear and shake. Amy walks past them, towards Eggman. Cubot leans over to Orbot, whispering to him. "But first, let's get her back to normal. Ya know, after Eggman rules Mobius, we can turn her back to normal and date." Orbot looks back at Cubot and nods in agreement. "Agreed."  
Eggman turns to Amy and gives an evil smirk. "I see that you received the Chaos Emerald I sent you." Amy looks at the emerald. "I have-" Amy tosses the Chaos Emerald to Eggman. "-and I don't need it. I can obtain the others without the use of the Chaos Emerald." Eggman looks at Amy with an a surprised look. "Oh you do? Then this plan will fall into place perfectly! Orbot! Cubot! Make sure to steer clear of Sonic and his annoying friends!" Orbot and Cubot salute to Eggman and leave to the deck of the ship, scouting for Sonic and team. Eggman then turns to Amy. "Alright Amy, now tell me, where is the nearest emerald?" Amy closes her eyes, and summons light into her hand. The light forms into a flute and she begins to play a tune, the light forms around her lifting her slightly off of the ground. The light slowly darkens into a reddish-violet color. "The nearest Chaos Emerald is deep in the ruins near the Green Hill Zone-" As Amy states this, an explosion is heard outside the fleet.  
"What was that, Orbot!?" yelled Eggman. Orbot looks down using his telescopic eyes. He sees a blue line and sees that it's Sonic and the team. "It appears to be Sonic, sir." Eggman slams his hand on the desk. "Drat! That pesky hedgehog is always getting in the way of my plans! Amy, go take out the trash." Amy nods and teleports from the fleet, appearing before the team. Sonic slides and slowly comes to a stop, as the team stops behind him. He gets into a fighting stance. "Amy, I..I don't want to hurt you." Amy stares at the group with an unamused look. " Do not worry Sonic-" Amy says as she waves her hand making her broken hammer appear. Charmy laughs at the sight. "Is _that_ what you're gonna fight us with!? Your broken hammer!?" Amy makes the hammer pieces float as the pieces glow making a bright light appear, blinding everyone. As the light dims out, the group sees Amy's eyes glowing and her holding her hammer, but one end having a drill. Charmy gets a sweatdrop. "O-Oh...no.." Amy smirks evilly as her magenta eyes glow. "As I was saying….do not worry Sonic...I will make this as quick as possible so will not have to wait." Sonic gives a slight nervous, but determined, look. "Alright Amy-!" Sonic dashes at her. "-I hope you're ready, I won't hold back!" Amy cocks back her hammer and dashes at Sonic and the group.  
(Author's note: Thanks you all for reading and keeping up with my story! There will be more to come pretty soon for all SONIC and Sonamy fans! And don't worry, I will do all I can do keep you guys entertained! So sit tight lovelies! )


End file.
